


Define Love

by BitterRenegade



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Family, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: “Love. One: an intense feeling of deep affection. Two: a person or thing that one loves. Three: In tennis, squash, and some other sports… a score of zero; nil.”“Well, obviously, what I’m feeling isn’t three. But thanks for covering all my bases,” I rolled onto my front and hugged a pillow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know much about them yet but I have this thing stuck in my head about the Ryder twins kind of lovingly picking on each other and f!Ryder being an awkwardly adorable sweetie and m!Ryder being a joker.
> 
> I've also always wanted to romance a female turian so PLEASE OH PLEASE LET VETRA LIKE F!RYDER!

There was no denying it. Except I would probably deny it for a while. I had… feelings, weird, girly feelings towards my friend. Weird, possibly romantic feelings that could be love towards my friend.

With a groan, I spoke aloud to the AI that I knew would be ready to help. “Hey Sam, could you look up the definition of love?”

_“Love. One: an intense feeling of deep affection. Two: a person or thing that one loves. Three: In tennis, squash, and some other sports… a score of zero; nil.”_

“Well, obviously, what I’m feeling isn’t three. But thanks for covering all my bases,” I rolled onto my front and hugged a pillow.

Why was this so difficult?

Sure, I’d had _feelings_ for people in the past. Not strong ones though, not like this. Never like this. Scott was the one that was always romantically involved with another person. I tended to just… be my myself. Maybe I could talk to him about this… I wasn’t quite sure it was love, but at the very least it was a very, very strong like. But then, Scott might let someone else in the crew know, and then everyone would know, and then _she_ would know and—

Face burning, I pressed the pillow close to my face. “They’re all going to think I’m some kind of weirdo.”

“You’re forgetting that we already think you’re a weirdo,” Scott joked, entering the crew quarters and tossing a half full bottle of water at my head. I let out an ‘Ow’ and shot him a glare as he took a seat on my mattress and tugged on my ponytail. “Okay sis, what’s got you so glum? You look sadder than when Dad told you to stop calling me Patches.”

“You can’t grow a beard! It’s a perfect nickname!” I argued, sitting up. Scott snickered and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

“Just tell me what’s wrong before I tell Dad that you’ve been sulking in here. You know how he gets,” my twin smirked down at me, knowing that he’d won.

Biting my lip, I pushed away from my brother and closed my eyes tightly. “IthinkIlikeVetra!” I blurted.

The immediate silence caused my face to heat up, and I warily opened my eyes to glance up at my twin.

“…What?” Scott said softly with a blank expression on his face.

Stumbling over my words, I continued. “I mean, it might be more than like? Like, a strong like. Scott, help me I don’t know what to do!”

“My sister’s attracted to female turians…” Scott pursed his lips, then broke out into a huge grin. “So, you’re planning on adopting, right? Dad’s going to be pissed if you don’t give him any grandkids,” he teased, punching my arm lightly.

My biotics flared. “Hey Sam, what’s the opposite of love?”

_“Hate, Sara.”_


End file.
